<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longing by Fairytalehntr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788374">Longing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr'>Fairytalehntr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Longing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou left Ushijima for good and Ushijima doesn't know how to feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi (unrequited)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He disappeared before he could even say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>One simple "Good luck, Wakatoshi-kun."</p><p> </p><p>And he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone refuses to tell Ushijima what job he got and where because Tendou had specifically requested he don't find out.</p><p> </p><p>But it's tearing him up inside.</p><p>The one he confided in when he needed him, the one who always sat with him when no one else would, the one who gave him hugs and softly told him that it was okay when he broke down in the middle of practise.</p><p> </p><p>The one he fell in love with.</p><p> </p><p>Is gone.</p><p>For forever?</p><p>For a few years?</p><p> </p><p>Everything is going just fine in his first month on Schweiden Adlers. Though, there's still no one good enough to replace his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>In his second year of being on Schweiden a short male who went by the name Hoshiumi Kourai popped up and filled in for being a decent friend. Still not enough.</p><p> </p><p>In his third year Kageyama Tobio joined the team. He was only a bit shorter than Ushijima but Ushijima had already started to forget their pasts and welcomed him with open arms. </p><p>Kageyama wasn't the smartest, as he really didn't know how to smile and when Ushijima would call him out for it Hoshiumi would pop in and say that the latter also did not know how to.</p><p> </p><p>The three got along most of the time. They hung out outside of practise like to go to the movies or over someone's house to have a movie night.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima almost forgot about Tendou.</p><p> </p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not keep in touch with any of my old teammates anymore," Ushijima mutters as a reply to Hoshiumi's question of "Do you guys still hang with your old teammates?"</p><p>"Really? Not even Tendou?"</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I—"</p><p>"I heard he's working with chocolate in France. Must be fun," Kageyama says nonchalantly. Ushijima looks down.</p><p> </p><p>Really?</p><p> </p><p>He went all of the way to France?</p><p> </p><p>At this rate it means Ushijima might never see him again, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I never knew." Hoshiumi stays quiet as he has no idea who the topic of the conversation is but he does seem to notice the distress in Ushijima's eyes despite the stone-face. "Maybe we should change the subject, Tobio," Hoshiumi suggests. "What? Why? Also, Tendou didn't tell you? I thought he was your boyfriend—or at least he seemed like it. You were both really close," Kageyama unnecessarily adds.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima looks down at his hands, guilt in his voice when he says, "he cut off all contact with me and disappeared on our last day of school together. I didn't know it was going to be goodbye. I would've hugged him and begged him to stay…"</p><p> </p><p>Neither of the males had expected this reaction. "Did you do something to make him go?" Hoshiumi asks in a soft voice, genuinely trying to help. "I don't know. We never fought and I never interrupted him when he talked because I loved his voice. Satori was everything to me, so I wish I knew what I did to mess everything up."</p><p> </p><p>A hand goes on Ushijima's shoulder. "I'm sorry I brought him up. I didn't know it'd affect you like this," Kageyama apologises. The air in the room thickens as the sudden realisation sinks in.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou hates Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that's the case.</p><p>Ushijima did something and clearly he didn't care as much as he thought he did since he forgot what it was!</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to take a walk," Ushijima mutters as he starts to stand up but then hears a tiny "he's married."</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio! Shut the fuck up!" Hoshiumi shouts, grabbing the male by his collar, "that's not news you can just fucking say like that!" Kageyama pushes Hoshiumi off of him, getting upset. "Listen I want to fix this shit. He's still longing for the bastard so why keep up false hope?!" "STILL! That makes NOTHING better!"</p><p> </p><p>No, it doesn't.</p><p>But isn't it good to know?</p><p>At least he now knows he doesn't have a chance.</p><p>And never did.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for telling me, Tobio-kun. Kourai-kun I'm fine." Both of the arguing men go quiet and look at their oldest friend, instantly breaking apart and going in to hug him. "What's this for?" Ushijima asks quietly. "You were crying," Kageyama replies.</p><p> </p><p>No more words are said for a while. Just three friends in a bundle of heat clearing their minds.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>